Dream of My Love and Life
by wonkyunjaemo
Summary: Rahasia jati diri Kyuhyun terungkap! Perubahan sikap Heechul yang sangat drastis. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun saat ia tahu jati dirinya yang sebenarnya? Brothership!HaeBumKyu, WonKyu, ChangBum, HaeHyuk, HanChul, etc./D-1 WonKyu Day! Happy WonKyu day chingudeul!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Dream of My Love and Life

Disclaimer : All cast belong to themselves and family

Chapter : 1/?

Rate : T

Genre : Romance and Family

**Warning : AU, Crack Pair, YAOI, OOC karena tuntutan plot, Abal, Author newbie**  
Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Tan Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (namjachingu Kyuhyun)

Kim Heechul as Tan Heechul (eomma Kyuhyun)

Kim Kibum as Tan Kibum (hyeong kedua Kyuhyun)

Lee Donghae as Tan Donghae (hyeong pertama Kyuhyun)

Hangeng as Tan Hangeng (appa Kyuhyun)

etc.

Pair : WonKyu, HanChul, ChangBum, HaeHyuk, etc.

Summary : Kyuhyun yang cacat. Kyuhyun yang selalu salah. Kyuhyun yang selalu dihina. Kyuhyun yang selalu diasingkan. Kyuhyun yang tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang. Kyuhyun yang selalu disiksa, bahkan oleh keluarganya. Kyuhyun yang terbuang. Semua tentang kisah hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang malang_. _Bisakah ia tetap bertahan ditengah segala kesulitan yang ia alami, bertemankan dengan kesendirian?

* * *

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

-ONE-

"Ahh! Kyuhyun-ah! Kau lupa pesananku kemarin! Harusnya kau membawakanku 4 kotak susu segar, kenapa kau hanya membawakanku 2." gerutu seorang ahjusshi tua yang sedang menyiram bunga di depan rumahnya saat Kyuhyun hanya memberikan 2 kotak susu segar, tak sesuai pesanannya kemarin yang meminta Kyuhyun membawakannya 4 kotak susu segar.

"Aaaa,, hihanhae hahuhi. Hunnie huha. (Aaaa, mianhae ahjusshi. Kyunnie lupa.)" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah ahjusshi tua yang selalu memarahinya itu. Sementara si ahjusshi tua hanya diam dan memandang tak suka ke arahnya. 'Dasar anak bodoh.' gumamnya pelan, walau masih bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya karena takut dimarahi.

"Pergilah! Lain kali jangan sampai lupa pesananku, atau aku tak akan segan melapor pada bosmu supaya kau dipecat dari pekerjaanmu." sambungnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun, seolah Kyuhyun hanyalah angin lalu yang tak penting baginya.

"He, hahuhi. Hunnie hehihi. (Nde, ahjusshi. Kyunnie permisi.)" ujar Kyuhyun dan segera berlari menghampiri sepedanya yang ada di depan gerbang rumah ahjusshi tua itu.

* * *

-TWO-

"Yah! Anak bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan guci kesayanganku, huh?" jerit Heechul saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah membereskan pecahan guci yang tadi berserakan di dekat kakinya. Ia tengah merapikan kamarnya saat mendengat suara ribut dari bawah, dan apa yang telah terjadi pun sukses membuatnya naik pitam. Guci kesayangannya hadiah dari sang suami, Tan Hangeng, yang sangat ia jaga kini sudah berserakan menjadi kepingan yang sama sekali tak ada artinya. Dengan langkah lebar ia segera menuruni tangga dan menarik rambut Kyuhyun yang masih terus membersihkan pecahan guci tanpa peduli dengan amukan dari Heechul.

"Dongie, cepat ambilkan gunting dan potong habis rambutnya! Setelah itu, kurung dia di belakang dan jangan kau bebaskan sampai Eomma yang menyuruhmu." Ujarnya tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Kyuhyun sementara matanya menatap tajam mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya takut dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Huhha,, hahhan… hunnie hihahk hehhahha huhha… hunnie hahhi hehhuhu-huhhu, Huhha… (Eomma,, jangan… Kyunnie tidak sengaja eomma… Kyunnie tadi terburu-buru eomma…)" Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan saat merasakan tarikan tangan Heechul di rambutnya semakin keras. Apa salahnya? Mengapa Heechul bisa dengan tega melakukan ini semua padanya?

* * *

-THREE-  
"Kyunnie, saranghae… Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku? Aku berjanji akan selalu ada disampingmu dan membahagiakanmu." ujar seorang namja tampan yang selama ini menjadi idola kampusnya, Choi Siwon, sambil menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun yang ada didepannya. Senyum mengembang dibibirnya saat ia melihat Kyuhyun hanya menunduk dengan pipi yang sudah merona merah, sungguh sangat menggemaskan bagi seorang Choi Siwon yang sudah menaruh hati pada Kyuhyun sejak ia bertemu Kyuhyun beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Kyunnie?" panggilnya saat tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun. Dilepaskannya tangan yang sejak tadi menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun dan memindahkannya untuk menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

"H-huung… hahho hahhahhhae…" bisik Kyuhyun akhirnya. Ia berharap dengan ini, kehidupannya yang selama ini penuh dengan air mata akan segera terhapus dengan kebahagiaan yang telah dijanjikan Siwon.

**NEXT OR END?**

a/n : Uhm.. Annyeong, Momo imnida setelah sekian lama saya berkelana jadi reader dif fn akhirnya saya beraniin diri buat post ff ini, ini ff pertama saya yang udah lama nangkring di leppi, karena suruhan dari kakak akhirnya mutusin buat post disini deh. Mian ne kalau ide pasaran, but ff ini asli dari pikiran saya sendiri, dan saya bukan plagiat karya orang lain.

Kritik, saran dan masukan sangat ditunggu ^^. Last, review please~


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Dream of My Love and Life

Disclaimer : All cast belong to themselves and family

Chapter : 2/?

Rate : T

Genre : Romance and Family

**Warning : AU, Crack Pair, YAOI, Typos. OOC karena tuntutan plot, Abal, Author newbie**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Tan Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (namjachingu Kyuhyun)

Kim Heechul as Tan Heechul (eomma Kyuhyun)

Kim Kibum as Tan Kibum (hyeong kedua Kyuhyun)

Lee Donghae as Tan Donghae (hyeong pertama Kyuhyun)

Hangeng as Tan Hangeng (appa Kyuhyun)

etc.

Pair : WonKyu, HanChul, ChangBum, HaeHyuk, etc.

Summary : Kyuhyun yang cacat. Kyuhyun yang selalu salah. Kyuhyun yang selalu dihina. Kyuhyun yang selalu diasingkan. Kyuhyun yang tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang. Kyuhyun yang selalu disiksa, bahkan oleh keluarganya. Kyuhyun yang terbuang. Semua tentang kisah hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang malang_. _Bisakah ia tetap bertahan ditengah segala kesulitan yang ia alami, bertemankan dengan kesendirian?

* * *

Pagi yang dingin menemani hari seorang pemuda bisu yang kini tengah berkeliling kompleks dengan menggunakan sepeda lipatnya guna mengantar susu segar dan juga koran pagi yang selalu dinantikan semua orang. Tampak uap tebal mengepul dari mulut dan hidungnya setiap ia bernafas, menandakan betapa dinginnya pagi diawal musim dingin ini. Tubuh kurusnya dengan lincah mengayuh sepeda lipat yang sudah menjadi temannya selama ini, tak mempedulikan keringat yang mengalir di dahinya walaupun udara tengah dingin-dinginnya saat itu.

"Ahh! Kyuhyun-ah! Kau lupa pesananku kemarin! Harusnya kau membawakanku 4 kotak susu segar, kenapa kau hanya membawakanku 2." gerutu seorang ahjusshi tua yang sedang menyiram bunga di depan rumahnya saat Kyuhyun hanya memberikan 2 kotak susu segar, tak sesuai pesanannya kemarin yang meminta Kyuhyun membawakannya 4 kotak susu segar.

"Aaaa,, hihanhae hahuhi. Hunnie huha. (Aaaa, mianhae ahjusshi. Kyunnie lupa.)" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah ahjusshi tua yang selalu memarahinya itu. Sementara si ahjusshi tua hanya diam dan memandang tak suka ke arahnya. _'Dasar anak bodoh.'_ gumamnya pelan, walau masih bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya karena takut dimarahi.

"Pergilah! Lain kali jangan sampai lupa pesananku, atau aku tak akan segan melapor pada bosmu supaya kau dipecat dari pekerjaanmu." sambungnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun, seolah Kyuhyun hanyalah angin lalu yang tak penting baginya.

"He, hahuhi. Hunnie hehihi. (Nde, ahjusshi. Kyunnie permisi.)" ujar Kyuhyun dan segera berlari menghampiri sepedanya yang ada di depan gerbang rumah ahjusshi tua itu.

Setelah selesai mengantar susu segar dan Koran pagi, Kyuhyun segera bergegas kembali ke rumahnya dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Hyeong, Eomma dan Appanya yang masih terlelap dalam tidur mereka. Begitulah rutinitasnya setiap hari, bekerja dan juga mengurus pekerjaan rumah yang harusnya dilakukan oleh orang tuanya. Em, mungkin kalian heran, mengapa Kyuhyun mau melakukan itu semua. Well, itu karena dia tak mau sekolahnya putus ditengah jalan hanya karena orang tuanya tidak mau membiayai keperluan sekolah seperti dua hyeongnya yang lain, Tan Donghae dan juga Tan Kibum yang kini sudah mulai menempuh semester akhir di universitasnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun baru memasuki tahun pertama di universitas yang sama dengan kedua hyeongnya itu.

Beruntung ia memiliki kepintaran jauh diatas kedua hyeongnya sehingga ia bisa mendapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya hingga masuk ke universitas unggulan di Seoul. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap harus bekerja untuk membayar keperluan sekolahnya karena Kyuhyun tak mendapat beasiswa penuh di universitasnya.

'_PRANG!'_

Saat tengah asyik menyiapkan saran untuk keluarganya, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendengar suara benda jatuh di ruang keluarga. Segera ia berlari ke depan dan melihat Donghae yang berdiri mematung sambil memandangi guci mahal kesayangan Eommanya, Kim Heechul, yang diletakkan di samping anak tangga terbawah. Melihat kelakuan hyeongnya, Kyuhyun tahu kalau Donghae yang telah menjatuhkan guci itu. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati Donghae dan menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Huung, hehashah he ahas… hiah hahu hang hemheheshannha. (Hyung, lekaslah ke atas… biar aku yang membereskannya.)" ucapnya pelan sambil mendorong Donghae menaiki tangga dan mulai memunguti pecahan guci yang berserakan di dekat kakinya.

"Yah! Anak bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan guci kesayanganku, huh?" jerit Heechul saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah membereskan pecahan guci yang tadi berserakan di dekat kakinya. Ia tengah merapikan kamarnya saat mendengat suara ribut dari bawah, dan apa yang telah terjadi pun sukses membuatnya naik pitam. Guci kesayangannya hadiah dari sang suami, Tan Hangeng, yang sangat ia jaga kini sudah berserakan menjadi kepingan yang sama sekali tak ada artinya. Dengan langkah lebar ia segera menuruni tangga dan menarik rambut Kyuhyun yang masih terus membersihkan pecahan guci tanpa peduli dengan amukan dari Heechul.

"Dongie, cepat ambilkan gunting dan potong habis rambutnya! Setelah itu, kurung dia di belakang dan jangan kau bebaskan sampai Eomma yang menyuruhmu." ujarnya tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Kyuhyun sementara matanya menatap tajam mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya takut dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Huhha,, hahhan… hunnie hihahk hehhahha huhha… hunnie hahhi hehhuhu-huhhu, Huhha… (Eomma,, jangan… Kyunnie tidak sengaja eomma… Kyunnie tadi terburu-buru eomma…)" Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan saat merasakan tarikan tangan Heechul di rambutnya semakin keras. Apa salahnya? Mengapa Heechul bisa dengan tega melakukan ini semua padanya? Bukankah ia hanya berniat membantu Donghae supaya Donghae tak dimarahi eommanya, tapi kenapa justru Donghae hanya diam saja dan tak berniat membantunya sama sekali saat Heechul memarahinya.

"Eomma, aku sudah lapar, biarkan dia memasak makanan dulu untukku, baru setelah itu silahkan eomma hukum dia semau eomma." ucap seorang namja berkaca mata yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya yang ada di lantai satu.

"Tapi Bummie, kau tak lihat guci kesayangan eomma hancur karenanya? Dia harus diberi hukuman supaya tidak mengulanginya lagi." tanggap Donghae saat melihat adiknya menatap tak suka kea rah dirinya dan menatap kasihan pada Kyuhyun yang masih meringis kesakitan karena jambakan dirambutnya.

"Nde, Dongie benar Bummie, Kyuhyun harus eomma berikan hukuman. Kalau kau sudah lapar eomma akan membuatkanmu sandwich salmon untukmu." Heechul yang tahu kalau Kibum tak akan mau mengubah apa yang ia minta menambahi saat melihat Kibum hanya dia tanpa menanggapi ucapan Donghae.

"Eomma, aku hanya mau bibimbap buatan Kyuhyun untuk sarapanku. Kalau dalam setengah jam aku tak mendapatkannya, aku tak akan mau makan." dengan ucapannya, Kibum segera berlalu menuju kamar mandi yang ada di samping kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan sedikit kasar, membuat Donghae menghela nafas pelan dan Heechul tertegun dengan sikap tak sabaran putra keduanya.

"Aish! Kau anak bodoh, cepat bereskan kekacauan ini dan segera buatkan bibimbap untuk Bummie! Kalau kau sampai membuat Bummie tak sarapan pagi ini, kau tak akan mendapat jatah makanmu untuk hari ini!" ucap Heechul sambil meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya membersihkan pecahan piring tadi, mengindari Donghae yang menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah.

"Kyu, biar aku yang lanjutkan. Kau memasak saja." ucap Donghae pelan, berusaha menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Ia merasa bersalah telah membuat Heechul memarahi Kyuhyun karena bagaimanapun sebenarnya dialah yang telah memecahkan guci tersebut.

"Hihhahk huhhahh huung,, hiah Hunnie hahha. Huung hehashhah hahhi. (Tidak usah hyung, biar Kyunnie saja. Hyung lekaslah mandi." sahut Kyuhyun pelan yang tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae sudah menangis tanpa suara, dengan pelan ia menampik tangan Donghae yang sudah memegang pecahan guci hingga jari Donghae berdarah karena tergores pecahan guci mahal itu.

"K-kyu?" Donghae yang terkejut dengan perbuatan Kyuhyun hanya diam mematung dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hahhahn hehhanhuhhu! Hhau hahha hehhuahhu hehahhinh hihahhahi humma, hiks! Hhau hihihh ahhu hihhahhahi humma hahha hiahha? (Jangan membantuku! Kau hanya membuatku semakin dimarahi eomma, hiks! Kau pikir aku dimarahi eomma karena siapa?)" bentak Kyuhyun keras, terlihat air mata sudah menggenang dimatanya dan membasahi pipinya. Sementara Donghae hanya terdiam sambil menatap jarinya yang berdarah, walaupun ia tak tahu dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, tapi ia mengerti kalau Kyuhyun marah karena ia telah membuat Kyuhyun dimarahi Heechul karena kesalahan yang ia perbuat.

"_Mianhae_, Kyu. Ak-..." ucapan Donghae terpotong ditengah jalan saat appanya, Tan Hangeng memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya untuk lekas mandi.

"Tan Donghae! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan anak bodoh itu! Cepat mandi dan jangan membuat Kibum meninggalkanmu lagi. Appa sedang sibuk dan tak bisa mengantarmu kalau Kibum sampai meninggalkanmu lagi." ujar Hangeng sambil menarik Donghae dari depan Kyuhyun, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap terluka ke arahnya.

_'Kenapa selalu aku yang ditinggalkan?'_ batinnya miris. Mencoba tak mempedulikan perasaannya, Kyuhyun segera beranjak ke dapur dan membuat bibimbap untuk Kibum. setidaknya ia tak akan dimarahi Heechul lagi karena tak membuat bibimbap pesanam Kibum.

* * *

"Humma, ahha, Hunnie hehahhah huhhu. (Eomma, appa, Kyunnie berangkat dulu.)" pamit Kyuhyun begitu ia selesai membersihkan dirinya seusai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Dengan ragu ia mendekati keluarganya yang tengah sarapan, berniat mencium tangan Hangeng dan Heechul sebelum Hangeng menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Pergilah. Kau hanya membuat nafsu makan kami hilang." tegasnya dingin tak mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang berdiri mematung dibelakangnya.

"Eoh, nde! Kau tidak mendapat jatah makanmu hari ini! Jangan berani-berani makan diluar atau kau akan kuusir dari sini!" sambung Heechul tanpa memandang Kyuhyun, sementara Kibum dan Donghae hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan eomma mereka. _'Kenapa eomma kejam sekali?' _batin keduanya menatap kasihan ke arah Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi hanya berdiam diri ditempatnya.

"Hhe humma, ahha. (Nde, eomma, appa.)" Kyuhyun berkata pelan sambil menahan tangisnya. Dengan langkah lebar ia segera berbalik dan meninggalkan rumahnya sebelum Kibum menyela langkahnya lagi.

"Hei, anak bodoh! Jam makan siang nanti antarkan bekal untukku. Kalau kau sampai telat, akan kusuruh Minho dan Changmin merusak lokermu lagi" ujarnya, membuat Donghae tersenyum lembut, jadi selama ini Kibum diam-diam selalu membantu Kyuhyun eoh?

_'Kau yang terbaik, Bummie.'_ batinnya.

* * *

Kyuhyun terlihat memasuki universitasnya dengan langkah terburu-buru. Ia baru ingat kalau hari ini ada kuis, dan ia tak ingin mengambil resiko dimarahi dosennya dan tidak diperbolehkan memasuki kelas kalau terlambat.

_'BUAGH!'_

Kyuhyun tersungkur jatuh saat sesuatu yang keras menubruk tubuhnya, matanya terpejam, bersiap mendengarkan sumpah serapah yang akan orang tersebut ucapkan.

_'Eh? Kenapa mereka tak memakiku seperti biasa?' _batinnya bingung. Dengan pelan ia mendongakkan kepalanya saat melihat telapak tangan seseorang terulur ke arahnya.

"Kka, aku bantu berdiri." ucap namja tampan itu sambil tersenyum. Tangannya menggenggam tengan Kyuhyun dan menariknya pelan saat melihat Kyuhyun tak meresponnya.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah. Jangan sampai kau menabrak orang lagi ne, manis." ujarnya sambil menepuk pelan kepala Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian,

"Hhoi Hihhon? (Choi Siwon?)" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil tersenyum dan meraba kepalanya yang sempat ditepuk Siwon. Senyumnya kian melebar saat mengingat panggilan Siwon padanya.

'Benarkah ia memanggilku manis?' batinnya girang, kedua tangannya reflek menangkup kedua pipi chubbynya yang ia yakini sudah berubah warna sekarang ini. Tapi ia segera merutuk pelan saat mendengar suara bel yang memecah kesenangannya.

'Sial! Aku telat!' makinya pelan sebelum berlari ke kelasnya yang ada dilantai 2.

* * *

"Hehhihhi, hhohhahhim. Hihahhae hahha hehahhath. (Permisi, songsaengnim. Mianhae saya terlambat.)" Kyuhyun berujar pelan setelah mengetuk pintu dan memasuki kelasnya sambil menunduk.

"Tan Kyuhyun, sudah berapa kali kuingatkan untuk tidak terlambat dikelasku?" jawab dosennya dingin dengan pandangan merendahkan ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir karena kau pintar kau bisa seenaknya disini? Perlukah kuingatkan kalau kau hanya murid beasiswa disini? Aku bisa saja meminta Kang songsaengnim untuk mencabut beasiswamu disini kalau kau masih bertindak sesukamu dikelasku." lanjutnya dosen itu membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya terkejut sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hahhan hhohhahhim. ahhu hahhi hahkh ahhan hehhuhahihha hahhi. (Jangan songsaengnim. Aku janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi.)" bisik Kyuhyun pelan, ia takut kalau Jung Hoon songsaengnim, dosennya, benar-benar mengadukannya ke Kang songsaengnim dan bisa dipastikan kalau ia benar-benar akan dikeluarkan kalau itu sampai terjadi.

"Temui aku diruanganku jam 4 nanti. Sekarang keluar dan jangan mengikuti kuisku." jawab Jung Hoon songsaengnim sambil membuka pintu kelas dan membukakannya untuk Kyuhyun yang berjalan keluar dengan pelan. Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Jung Hoon seongsaengnim melanjutkan kuisnya seolah tak peduli dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun tadi.

* * *

Setelah keluar dari kelasnya Kyuhyun bergegas ke perpustakaan untuik belajar materi yang akan dikuiskan, ia tak mau ketinggalan materi Jung Hoon seongsaengnim hanya karena tidak mengikuti kuis.

"Hei, manis. Boleh aku duduk disini?" ucap seorang namja yang ada di depan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Boleh aku tau namamu, manis?" ucap namja itu lagi sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

-Tan Kyuhyun- tulis Kyuhyun pada nota kecil yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

-Mianhae, aku bisu. Jadi aku tak bisa langsung mengobrol denganmu.- lanjutnya lagi saat mendapati namja itu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Gwaenchanha. Aku sudah tahu dan aku tak peduli kalau kau bisu." balas namja itu, "Namaku Choi Siwon." sambungnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun, berharap Kyuhyun akan manjabat tangannya.

-Aku tau. Kau terkenal dikampus ini.- respon Kyuhyun setelah menjabat tangan Siwon. Ia menunjukkan notanya sambil tersenyum, dan menunjuk dada Siwon dengan telunjuuknya lalu mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Siwon.

"Kau manis kalau terseyum. Tapi kenapa kau jarang sekali tersenyum seperti ini." gumam Siwon tanpa sadar membuat Kyuhyun menatap bingung ke arahnya.

_'Kenapa ia bisa tahu kalau aku jarang tersenyum?' _batin Kyuhyun pelan.

TBC

And, ini chapter duanya :D Buat yang minta dipanjangin udah momo panjangin ya, kalo minta dipanjangin lagi kayaknya momo nggak bisa soalnya ini udah maksimal, ini aja momo kerjain sambil belajar buat UKK besok. Mian ne kalo ada typo, nggag momo baca ulang soalnya.

Nah, ini dia balesan reviewnya :

alcici349

ne, tenang aja chingu, ffnya bakal happy ending kok :) momo juga nggag tega buat kiyu menderita sampe akhir :D gomawo reviewnya. Jangan lupa review lagi ya ^^

.

siscaMinstalove

siwon tulus kok sama kiyu, momo nggag tega kalo buat siwon cuma mainin kiyu aja disini :D gomawo reviewnya, review lagi ya :D

.

kiky

ini udah lanjut, gomawo reviewnya, review lagi ya :D

.

wonkyufa

jahatnya cuma diawal-awal kok, nanti juga nggak jahat lagi. soal siwon yang udah tau kiyu bisu apa nggak udah momo jawab kan di chap ini. gomawo reviewnya, review lagi ya :D

.

iloyalty1

ini udah lanjut, gomawo reviewnya, review lagi ya :D

.

ShinJoo24

iya, ini ff wonkyu :) buat donghae jahat apa nggak lihat chapter depan ya :P, gomawo reviewnya, review lagi ya :D

.

FiWonKyu0201

chap ini udah jelaskah? ini udah diupdate chap 2nya, gomawo reviewnya, review lagi ya :D

.

fikyu

sama, momo sendiri juga penasaran kiyu mau dibuat semenderita apa, hehe :P

gomawo reviewnya, review lagi ya :D

.

heeeHyun

ahh, geurayo? momo pikir ffnya ngebosenin, hehe.

ini kiyu udah mulai disiksa, kelihatan pasrah banget kah? momo harap nggak soalnya momo mau buat karakter kiyu yang lemah tapi kuat disini.

gomawo reviewnya, review lagi ya :D

.

Pattows

hihihi, iya ya? kiyu banyak banget disiksa di ff bromance gini, habis mukanya kiyu cocok sih kalo disiksa :P

ne, ini happy ending kok.

gomawo reviewnya, review lagi ya :D

.

amanda wu

ini udah lanjut, gomawo reviewnya, review lagi ya :D

.

anin arlunerz

disini kiyu emang dibikin menderita biar feelnya berasa, hehe

tenang aja, mulai chapter depan siwon akan sering jagain kiyu kok.

gomawo reviewnya, review lagi ya :D

.

Gyurievil

wah, momo tersanjung lho kalo bener ff ini yang pertama kali bikin tertarik :D

semoga kedepannya nggak ngebosenin ya, biar tetep tersanjung hehe

gomawo reviewnya, review lagi ya :D

.

Han eun ae

ini udah momo panjangin, masih kurangkah? :P

gomawo reviewnya, review lagi ya :D

.

wah, momo nggak nyangka lho bisa dapet review sebanyak ini, tadinya cuma ngira dapet review nggak sampe 10. buat yang follow sama favs makasih banget :D momo bakal berusaha bikin ffnya lebih bagus lagi biar readers nggag bosan sama ffnya. buat silent readers mohon reviewnya ya, seenggaknya kasih komentar kalian soal ff ini.

oia, ini mau dibuat kiyu bisa ngomong lagi atau bisu aja sampe end? divote ya..

last, review please~ ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Dream of My Love and Life

Disclaimer : All cast belong to themselves and family

Chapter : 3/?

Rate : T

Genre : Romance and Family

Warning : AU, Crack Pair, YAOI, OOC karena tuntutan plot, Abal, Author newbie

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Tan Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (namjachingu Kyuhyun)

Kim Heechul as Tan Heechul (eomma Kyuhyun)

Kim Kibum as Tan Kibum (hyeong kedua Kyuhyun)

Lee Donghae as Tan Donghae (hyeong pertama Kyuhyun)

Hangeng as Tan Hangeng (appa Kyuhyun)

etc.

Pair : WonKyu, HanChul, ChangBum, HaeHyuk, etc.

Summary : Kyuhyun yang cacat. Kyuhyun yang selalu salah. Kyuhyun yang selalu dihina. Kyuhyun yang selalu diasingkan. Kyuhyun yang tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang. Kyuhyun yang selalu disiksa, bahkan oleh keluarganya. Kyuhyun yang terbuang. Semua tentang kisah hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang malang. Bisakah ia tetap bertahan ditengah segala kesulitan yang ia alami, bertemankan dengan kesendirian?

* * *

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

* * *

Previous chap :

"Hei, manis. Boleh aku duduk disini?" ucap seorang namja yang ada di depan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Boleh aku tau namamu, manis?" ucap namja itu lagi sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

-Tan Kyuhyun- tulis Kyuhyun pada nota kecil yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

-Mianhae, aku bisu. Jadi aku tak bisa langsung mengobrol denganmu.- lanjutnya lagi saat mendapati namja itu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Gwaenchanha. Aku sudah tahu dan aku tak peduli kalau kau bisu." balas namja itu, "Namaku Choi Siwon." sambungnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun, berharap Kyuhyun akan manjabat tangannya.

-Aku tau. Kau terkenal dikampus ini.- respon Kyuhyun setelah menjabat tangan Siwon. Ia menunjukkan notanya sambil tersenyum, dan menunjuk dada Siwon dengan telunjuuknya lalu mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Siwon.

"Kau manis kalau terseyum. Tapi kenapa kau jarang sekali tersenyum seperti ini." gumam Siwon tanpa sadar membuat Kyuhyun menatap bingung ke arahnya.

_'Kenapa ia bisa tahu kalau aku jarang tersenyum?' _batin Kyuhyun pelan.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Tak perlu kaget begitu. Aku memang sudah lama memperhatikanmu." terang Siwon saat melihat Kyuhyun masih menatapnya bingung, tangannya terulur perlahan menyentuh surai ikal kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Namja semanis dan sebaik dirimu berhak bahagia. Jangan takut dengan apa yang orang lain katakan, kalau kau mau aku akan menjadi tempat curhatmu." ucap Siwon lembut, matanya tidak pernah berhenti menatap tepat ke manik caramel Kyuhyun yang seakan terhipnotis oleh tatapannya. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menutup matanya karena merasa nyaman dengan usapan Siwon tanpa menyadari sepasang mata menatap sendu ke arahnya.

_'Bahkan namja yang kusukai juga menyukaimu, Kyu.'_ batin pemilik mata itu sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan acaranya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore saat Kyuhyun sadar kalau ia harus menemui Jung Hoon seongsaengnim, dengan sedikit tak rela ia menatap Siwon dan mulai menulis di note kecil miliknya.

-Aku harus pergi, Jung Hoon seongsaengnim sudah menungguku di ruangannya.- tulis Kyuhyun dengan lesu dan segera menunjukkannya pada Siwon saat Siwon menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Ada apa dengan seongsaengnim kejam itu? Apa kau ada masalah dengannya?" tanya Siwon heran yang hanya dibalas gelengan pelan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo, pergilah. Besok sore aku tunggu kau di Rainbow café. Dan jangan menolak karena aku tak menerima penolakan." ujar Siwon cepat saat melihat Kyuhyun hendak menolak ajakannya.

"Ahhu hehhi huhhu. Hohhahho hhuhhah hahu hehehahihhu hihhihi. (Aku pergil dulu. Gomawo sudah mau menemaniku disini.)" kata Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya ke arah Siwon dan tersenyum manis sebelum membereskan buku yang tadi sempat ia baca dan meninggalkan Siwon sendirian di perpustakaan itu.

_'Akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku Kyu, tak akan ku biarkan orang lain menyakitimu lagi.'_ batin Siwon menatap bayangan Kyuhyun yang sudah hilang di depannya.

Kyuhyun tahu kalau ini adalah kesekian kalinya ia dipanggil Jung Hoon seongsaengnim dan ia tak pernah berharap waktu ini akan terulang lagi, namun kenyataan berkata lain karena Jung Hoon selalu mencari-cari kesalahannya agar ia bisa menghukum Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah menerima apa yang akan diperbuat Jung Hoon padanya.

"Hohhaehhim, ihi ahhu, Huhhun. (Songsaengnim, ini aku, Kyuhyun.)" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengetuk pintu ruangan Jung Hoon. Dengan sedikit ragu ia mulai membuka pintu ruangan Jung Hoon setelah mendengar suara Jung Hoon yang mempersilahkannya masuk.

Saat sudah masuk ke ruangan Jung Hoon, Kyuhyun dapat melihat songsaengnimnya sedang berkutat dengan gadget miliknya tanpa memandang Kyuhyun.

"Duduklah, aku masih harus menyelesaikan urusanku sebentar." ujarnya dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa menurut dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan Jung Hoon.

_'Apa yang sedang dilakukan Jung Hoon songsaengnim? Kenapa dia malah membiarkanku begini? Tak seperti biasanya.'_ batin Kyuhyun bingung, pasalnya Jung Hoon memang tak pernah membiarkannya bersantai seperti ini saat ia memanggil Kyuhyun.

"Yeoboseo? Antar dia kemari sekarang." ucapan Jung Hoon di telepon membuat Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jung Hoon bingung membuat Jung Hoon menyeringai senang dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya takut sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggenggagm telapak tangannya yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Masuk." ucap Jung Hoon lagi saat mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Ia menyeringai senang dan berdiri menyambut orang yang sudah ia tunggu kedatangannya.

"Jung Yunho, apa kabar?" tanyanya sambil menepuk bahu seorang namja tampan yang tadi masuk ke ruangannya, sementara namja bernama Jung Yunho itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan terus memandang lekat pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa dia yang kau maksud?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan dagunya.

"Ye? Ah, memang dia yang aku maksud. Dia Tan Kyuhyun, anak yang selama ini kau cari." terang Jung Hoon sembari menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan dan menariknya berdiri menghadap Yunho.

"K-Kyunnie? B-benarkah ini kau?" Kyuhyun tersentak kaget begitu Yunho memeluknya erat dan menciumi kepalanya dengan lembut. Ia tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, bukankah tadi Jung Hoon ingin memberinya hukuman? Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba namja bernama Jung Yunho inni datang dan langsung memeluknya seerat ini?

"Tak perlu bingung Kyu. Dia Jung Yunho, ayah kandungmu." jelas Jung Hoon melihat kebingungan dimata Kyuhyun. Mendengar penjelasan Jung Hoon sontak Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Yunho dan menatapnya tak percaya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Hohhaehhim hohhong! Ahhahu Han Hahheng huhhan hahuhhi ihi! (Songsaengim bohong! Appaku Tan Hangeng bukan ahjusshi ini!)" teriak Kyuhyun keras dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Apa maksud semua ini? Kalau namja yang ada didepannya adalah ayah kandungnya, lantas siapa Tan Hangeng yang selama ini dipanggil 'appa' olehnya? Apa selama ini sikap yang ditunjukkan keluarganya itu karena ia memang bukan bagian dari mereka? Tak ingin lebih lama mendengar semua omongan Jung Hoon, Kyuhyun memutuskan berlari keluar ruangan Jung Hoon dan mengambil sepeda yang tadi ia parkirkan di parkiran dan bergegas pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

Begitu sampai dirumahnya, Kyuhyun segera bergegas mencari Heechul. Setelah mengelilingi rumah, akhirnya Kyuhyun menemukan Heechul sedang duduk di taman belakangan bersama Hangeng. Dengan langkah pelan ia mulai melangkah mendekati appa dan eommanya dan berhenti dibelakang mereka.

"Humma, ahha, (Eomma, Appa,)" panggilnya Kyuhyun pelan.

Hangeng dan Heechul yang merasa dipanggil pun mnenengokkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun tanpa minat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, anak bodoh? Harusnya sekarang kau pergi ke agen koran sore, bukan berdiri disini dan membuang waktumu!" tanggap Heechul kembali memalingkan wajahnya, tak mau menatap Kyuhyun.

"Humma, ahha, hahhi Hunnie hehhehu hehhanh hahhuhhi hahngh hihhahngh hahhau Hunnie ahhahhhya. Ahha ihhu hehhah? Ahha Hunnie hehhahngh huhhanh hahahh hahhianh? Ihhuhhah hehhahhya hahhianh hihhahh hehhahh hehhihhahh haihhkh hahhahhu? (Eomma, appa, tadi Kyunnie bertemu dengan ahjusshi yang bilang kalau Kyunnie anaknya. Apa itu benar? Apa Kyunnie memang bukan anak kalian? Itukah sebabnya kalian tidak pernah bersikap baik padaku?)" tanya Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi wajah manisnya. Heechul yang mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun sontak berdiri dan menatapnya tajam, tangannya terangkat untuk menampar pipi Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk dengan ujung bibir yang sobek dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Beraninya kau bilang kalau kau bukan anakku! Sudah untung aku mau melahirkanmu! Kalau kau memang bukan anakku sudah dari dulu aku membuang sampah sepertimu! Kau hanya membuatku malu karena fisikmu yang cacat ini, bodoh! " maki Heechul kasar, tangannya kanannya menjambak rambut Kyuhyun sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mencengkram dagu Kyuhyun dan sesekali menampar pipi bulat milik Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun meringis menahan sakit.

"Huhha, hahhho~ hiks... Hiahhhaehh, humma, hiks... Hunnie hahhahh... (Eomma, appo~ hiks... Mianhae, eomma, hiks... Kyunnie salah...)" isak Kyuhyun meminta belas kasihan dari Heechul, ia tak menyangka kalau Heechul akan jadi semarah ini hanya karena Kyuhyun bertanya masalah Yunho tadi.

"Kau bilang sakit, huh? Lalu apa peduliku! Kau pikir aku akan peduli denganmu! Sudah untung aku mau membesarkanmu sampai sebesar ini tapi kau justru berkata omong kosong padaku!" dengan membabi buta Heechul terus memukuli Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun kehabisan tenaga hanya untuk menopang tubuhnya yang sedari tadi terus dipukuli Heechul.

"Chullie, hentikan. Tak ada gunanya kau memarahi anak bodoh ini. Kalau memang dia merasa dia bukan bagian dari keluarga ini biarkan saja. Lagi pula keluarga ini juga tak butuh sampah sepertinya." ujar Hangeng sembari menahan tangan Heechul yang hendak memukili Kyuhyun lagi.

"K-kau! Pergi ke kamarmu dan jangan keluar sampai aku menyuruhmu! Tak ada jatah makan siang dan makan malam untukmu mulai hari ini!" teriak Heechul keras, kakinya dengan refleks menendang-nendang ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Chullie, hentikan. Jangan sampai penyakitmu kambuh hanya karena anak ini. Kka, kita masuk." dengan pelan Hangeng menyeret Heechul yang sudah kelelahan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terisak sendirian.

"Hiks,, humma... hahhahhhkhann Hunnie humma, hiks... Hiks... (Hiks,, eomma... Maafkan Kyunnie eomma, hiks... Hiks...)" tangis Kyuhyun lirih. Ia merasa bersalah telah membuat Heechul menjadi sedemikian marah karena pertanyaan konyol darinya. Seharusnya ia bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya hal yang tidak-tidak pada Heechul. Seharusnya ia tak memancing amarah Heechul hingga seperti ini. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau penyakit Heechul akan mudah kambuh saat Heechul kelelahan begini.

Ah, terlalu banyak kata seharusnya yang melintas di benak Kyuhyun, tanpa ia tahu kalau alasan Heechul marah adalah karena apa yang ia katakan benar. Seandainya kau tahu Kyu, kalau Jung Yunho memang benar ayah kandungmu, bukan Tan Hangeng yang selama ini selalu kau panggil _'appa'_.

* * *

"Aku pulang!" teriak Kibum begitu ia membuka pintu rumahnya, namun ia mengernyit heran saat melihat keadaan rumahnya jauh dari kata ramai. Ohh, ayolah, biasanya pada saat Kibum pulang ia akan mendapati Heechul sedang berisik menonton drama favoritnya bersama sang appa, lain halnya kalau Heechul sedang sakit, pasti ia akan mendapati keadaan rumah sepi seperti sekarang ini. Atau, '_Jangan-jangan eomma memang sedang sakit?'_ pikirnya.

"Changminnie, tunggu disini dulu nde? Aku mau mencari eomma dulu." ujar Kibum sambil mendudukkan namjachingunya, Shim Changmin, di ruang keluarga dan segera bergegas naik ke kamar eommanya. Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar eommanya, Heechul bisa mendengar suara sang appa yang tengah menenangkan eommanya yang sepertinya sedang menangis. Dengan pelan ia mengetuk pintu kamar eommanya sebelum membuka pintu, dan mendapati kalau eommanya memang sedang menangis sambil memunggungi appanya.

"Eomma," panggil Kibum pelan sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang eomma dan membelai rambut Heechul dengan lembut.

"Hiks, B-Bummie, uhh, hiks, d-dia datang, B-Bummie... H-hiks, d-dia akan menghancurkan k-keluarga k-kita, B-Bummie, hiks... Ap-apa yang h-harus kita l-lakukan, B-Bummie, hiks?" ucap Heechul sembari terisak, Kibum yang melihat eommanya terpuruk hanya bisa memeluk eommanya dalam diam sambil mengusap-usap punggung Heechul.

"Ssh, eomma, dengarkan Bummie, sampai kapanpun dia tak akan bisa menghancurkan keluarga ini. Bummie akan melakukan apapun demi eomma, arraseo?" ujar Kibum menenangkan eommanya yang terus menangis histeris.

"Hiks, yaksokhae? Eomma takut apa yang dikatakannya benar Bummie, hiks... Bahkan ia sudah menemui Kyuhyun juga, hiks..."

"Chullie, apa yang dikatakan Kibum benar. Kau hanya terlalu takut." ujar Hangeng ikut menenangkan Heechul, tangannya yang sedari tadi diam kini mulai menarik Heechul k pelukannya dan mendekap kepala Heechul di dadanya dengan erat.

"Hiks, j-jeongmal?" tanya Heechul, kepalanya mendongak ke arah Hangeng membuat Hangeng mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang. _'Sudah lama Chullie tak menunjukkan sikapnya yang sebenarnya karena masalah ini.'_ batin Hangeng tersenyu miris.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu waktu makan malam nanti." lanjut Hangeng sembari membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang lantas diikuti Heechul sambil tetap memeluk Hangeng dengan erat.

"Aku keluar dulu, eomma, appa." ucap Kibum yang melihat eommanya mulai terlelap di pelukan sang appa.

* * *

_'Cho Kyuhyun bodoh! Sekarang apa yang harus kau lakukan? Kau membuat keluargamu semakin membencimu karena perkataan konyolmu tadi.' _rutuk Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berabring dikamarnya yang kecil, bahkan kamar itu hanya berisi tempat tidur, lemari juga meja belajarnya. Tak ada kamar mandi dalam dan rak TV sekalipun, tak seperti kamar milik kedua hyeongnya yang berisi seperangkat home theatre lengkap.

_'DRRT... DRRT... DRRT...'_

Saat tengah bingung memikirkan eommanya, ponsel Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi ia letakkan di meja belajarnya bergetar pelan, yang lantas segera diambil Kyuhyun.

_'Eoh? Nomor siapa ini?' _batinnya bingung saat mendapati nomor asing mengirim email ke ponselnya. Tak mau ambil pusing, Kyuhyun segera membuka email itu, dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah isi pesan yang tengah dilihatnya kini menunjukkan foto sang eomma saat masih muda yang tengah dirangkul oleh seorang namja yang baru tadi siang ia temui, Jung Yunho.

_'Apa-apaan ini? Sebenarnya siapa ahjusshi ini?' _pikir Kyuhyun heran.

TBC

* * *

Mianhae chap ini updatenya lama dan mengecewakan :(

Momo lagi stuck ide gara-gara bentrok sama jadwal UKK, selain itu Momo juga habis sakit, jadi dimohon dimaklumi ne, chap depan momo usahain update cepet dan nggag ngecewain lagi :)

ini buat balesan reviewnya :

**octaviani :  
**

alasan kenapa HanChul jahat sama Kiyu lihat chap depan ne,

gomawo reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi :D

.

**1013 :**

mianhae, votenya lebih banyak yang milih kiyu nggag bisu, jadi kiyunya bakal dibuat bisangomong nanti,

gomawo reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi :D

.

**Gyurievil :**

chap ini tersiksa juga kah? momo bingung mau disiksa kaya apa, kasihan soalnya,

gomawo reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi :D

.

**FiWonKyu0201 :**

ne, disini mulai ada wonkyu momentnya, semoga suka ya ^^

karakter haebum lihat chap depan ya :)

gomawo reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi :D

.

**alcici349 :**

ini lanjutannya, mian lama & mengecewakan :(

karakter haebum lebih jelasnya lihat chap depan ya :)

gomawo reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi :D

.

**iloyalty1 :**

rencananya kiyu mau dibikin bisa ngomong dan bisa nyanyi, jadi nanti kiyu nggag cuma pinter aja,

gomawo reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi :D

.

**mitatitu :**

annyeong, welcome here :)

ini lanjutannya, mian mengecewakan :(

gomawo reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi :D

.

**wonkyufa :**

iya, disini siwon udah tau kalo kiyu bisu dari awal kiyu masuk univnya,

gomawo reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi :D

.

**the babykyu kyu :**

wah, makasih ffnya dibilang keren :), padahal menurutku ff ini masih abal dan belum begitu nguras emosi,

gomawo reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi :D

.

**ratnasparkyu :**

karakter haebum lihat chap depan aja ya :)

gomawo reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi :D

.

**Han eun ae :**

ini lanjutannya, mian nggag bisa update kilat dan mengecewakan :(

gomawo reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi :D

.

**amanda wu :**

.mian, disini kiyu nanti bakal dibikin bisa ngomong lagi,

masalah kiyu dibully apa nggag lihat next chap ya, cos di chap ini lifeschoolnya belum begitu ada,

gomawo reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi :D

**Istrinya Sooman :**

chingu ada-ada aja,

lain kali review ffnya ya, gomawo~

.

**ShinJoo24 :**

ne, siwon emang suka kiyu dari pertama kiyu masuk univ dulu, nanti kalo siwon udah mau nembak kiyu bakal diflashback kok :)

karakter haebumnya lihat chap depan aja ya,

gomawo reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi :D

.

**Chochoi :**

ini lanjutannya, mian mengecewakan :(

gomawo reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi :D

.

**WKS :**

jinjjayo? wah nggag nyangka ff momo bisa bikin chingu nangis,,

gomawo reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi :D

.

**Jmhyewon :**

annyeong, welcome here :)

ini lanjutannya, mian mengecewakan :(

gomawo reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi :D

.

**sfsclouds :**

udah nyesek kah? momo rada ilang feel bikin sadnya, jadi ya kaya gini deh jadinya, mian ya mengecewakan :(

gomawo reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi :D

.

**casanova indah :**

ini lanjutannya, mian mengecewakan :(

gomawo reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi :D

.

**heeeHyun :**

karakter haebum lihat di chap depan aja ya, disini masih ngambang (?) soalnya,

ne, disini udah mulai moments wonkyunya, semoga suka ya,

gomawo reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi :D

.

**felz :**

ne, nanti kiyu bakal dibikin bisa ngomong lagi kok,

gomawo reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi :D

.

**shin min young :**

alasan hanchul jahat sama kiyu, lihat chapter depan ya,

siwon tulus kok sama kiyu, dan ini bakal happy end :)

gomawo reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi :D

.

**Cho Ai Lyn :**

alasan heechul benci kiyu chap depan ya,

kalo haebum lihat aja karakternya di chap depan, ne

gomawo reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi :D

.

**siscaMinstalove :**

soal keluarga tan yang benci kiyu masih ada di chap depan, tunggu ya,

soal sifat haebum lihat di chap depan juga,

ini moments wonkyunya udah mulai ada, semoga suka ya,

gomawo reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi :D

.

**inggi arira :**

ne, it's because love :)

gomawo reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi :D

.

**michiyo :**

ini udah lanjut, mian mengecewakan :(

gomawo reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi :D

.

Btw, momo seneng banget lho banyak nama reviewer baru di reviews nya, tapi kenapa reviewer yang dulu banyak yang ilang juga :( apa ffnya kurang menarik ya?

but, itu terserah readers kok, ada yang review satu aja momo juga udah seneng, dan buat yang udah nungguin ffnya thanks banget :D momo bela-belain ngerjain ff ini waktu momo sakit demi kalian, semoga kalian nggag kecewa ya sama chap ini. Momo bener-bener minta maaf kalo chap ini sangat membosankan. Jadi jangan segan ya ngasih kritik, saran dan masukan kalian ke momo ^^.

Last, review please~


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Dream of My Love and Life

Disclaimer : All cast belong to themselves and family

Chapter : 4/?

Rate : T

Genre : Romance and Family

Warning : AU, Crack Pair, YAOI, OOC karena tuntutan plot, Abal, Author newbie

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Tan Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (namjachingu Kyuhyun)

Kim Heechul as Tan Heechul (eomma Kyuhyun)

Kim Kibum as Tan Kibum (hyeong kedua Kyuhyun)

Lee Donghae as Tan Donghae (hyeong pertama Kyuhyun)

Hangeng as Tan Hangeng (appa Kyuhyun)

etc.

Pair : WonKyu, HanChul, ChangBum, HaeHyuk, etc.

Summary : Kyuhyun yang cacat. Kyuhyun yang selalu salah. Kyuhyun yang selalu dihina. Kyuhyun yang selalu diasingkan. Kyuhyun yang tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang. Kyuhyun yang selalu disiksa, bahkan oleh keluarganya. Kyuhyun yang terbuang. Semua tentang kisah hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang malang. Bisakah ia tetap bertahan ditengah segala kesulitan yang ia alami, bertemankan dengan kesendirian?

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Previous chap :

_'Cho Kyuhyun bodoh! Sekarang apa yang harus kau lakukan? Kau membuat keluargamu semakin membencimu karena perkataan konyolmu tadi.' _rutuk Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berabring dikamarnya yang kecil, bahkan kamar itu hanya berisi tempat tidur, lemari juga meja belajarnya. Tak ada kamar mandi dalam dan rak TV sekalipun, tak seperti kamar milik kedua hyeongnya yang berisi seperangkat home theatre lengkap.

_'DRRT... DRRT... DRRT...'_

Saat tengah bingung memikirkan eommanya, ponsel Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi ia letakkan di meja belajarnya bergetar pelan, yang lantas segera diambil Kyuhyun.

_'Eoh? Nomor siapa ini?' _batinnya bingung saat mendapati nomor asing mengirim email ke ponselnya. Tak mau ambil pusing, Kyuhyun segera membuka email itu, dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah isi pesan yang tengah dilihatnya kini menunjukkan foto sang eomma saat masih muda yang tengah dirangkul oleh seorang namja yang baru tadi siang ia temui, Jung Yunho.

_'Apa-apaan ini? Sebenarnya siapa ahjusshi ini?' _pikir Kyuhyun heran.

Chapter 4

'TOK TOK TOK'

"Kyu, buka pintunya, aku mau bicara padamu." Suara ketukan pintu kamarnya menyadarkan Kyuhyun yang masih berpikir tentang masa lalu sang eomma dengan Jung Yunho tadi.

"Hahhuk hahha hhungg. (Masuk saja hyung.)" sahut Kyuhyun pelan, dengan sedikit terburu-buru ia melemparkan ponselnya ke atas ranjang dan menghampiri Kibum yang bersandar di pintu kamarnya.

"Ahha aha, hhungg? Huhhehnh hhau hehhahhi? (Ada apa, hyung? Tumben kau kemari?)" tanya Kyuhyun, namun Kibum tak menjawab, ia justru masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun dan mengunci pintunya membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya heran.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, Kyu? Kau mau membuat appa dan eomma semakin membencimu, huh? Apa kau tidak berpikir sebelum kau menanyakan hal bodoh ini pada eomma?" Kibum bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya saja saat Kibum mulai menatapnya tajam.

"Hianhhae hhung. (Mianhae hyeong.)" cicitnya pelan tanpa menatap Kibum membuat Kibum jengah dan mendongakkan kepalanya agar ia mau menatap Kibum.

"Dengar Kyu, sampai kapan pun kau adalah dongsaengku. Tak peduli sekalipun ahjusshi itu berkata kalau kau adalah anaknya. Kau adalah dongsaengku dan aku adalah hyeongmu, tak akan ada yang bisa menyangkal itu, arra?" ujar Kibum tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan teduh sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan menyunggingkan senyum manis pada Kibum.

"Hyeong pergi dulu, ingat kata-kataku, jangan sampai hal ini terulang lagi Kyu."

'CKLEK! BLAM!'

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan saat Kibum sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Ingin rasanya ia percaya pada ucapan Kibum tapi disisi lain hatinya menginginkan kebenaran dari hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Jung Yunho yang ia ketahui belakangan ini.

'Aish, sudahlah Kyu. Kau harus percaya pada Kibum hyeong, jangan pedulikan ahjusshi bodoh itu lagi.' batin Kyuhyun sebelum memejamkan matanya menuju ke alam bawah sadarnya.

* * *

Kyuhyun terbangun saat ponselnya terus bergetar karena mendapat panggilan masuk. Dengan sedikit enggan ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya pagi-pagi buta begini.

'Eoh? Ini nomor siapa?' batinnya melihat ada nomor asing yang menghubinginya, tak mau ambil pusing Kyuhyun segera menjawab panggilan itu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Yeobseo?"

"..."

"Kyu? Kyunnie? Ini aku Choi Siwon, bicaralah," tutur seseorang yang ternyata adalah Choi Siwon.

"Hhhe? Hhoi Hihhon? (Nde? Choi Siwon?)" ulang Kyuhyun tak percaya, ah mimpi apa ia semalam, bagaimana bisa seorang pangeran kampus seperti Siwon menelponnya.

"Ne, ini aku, Siwon." tegas Siwon sambil tersenyum manis, yang sayangnya tidak bisa dilihat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Haehho? (Waeyo?)" tanya Kyuhyun begitu ia biasa menguasai innernya yang terlalu senang karena Siwon menelponnya.

"Aku ada di depan rumahmu sekarang. Ku tunggu kau 15 menit lagi."

"Hho? Hahhi ahhu hihhakh hihha hehhuahh huhhah! (Mwo? Tapi aku tidak bisa keluar rumah!)" pekik Kyuhyun panik. Ah, seandainya di kamarnya yang sempit ini ada jendela, sudah dipastikan Kyuhyun akan melihat apakah benar Siwon ada di depan rumahnya, sayangnya ia tak dapat melakukannya karena kamarnya tak memiliki jendela.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau tak bisa keluar rumah?" tanya Siwon bingung, namun Kyuhyun tak kunjung menjawab membuatnya menyimpulkan bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Kyuhyun.

"..."

"Kyu! Jawab aku! Apa yang sedang terjadi di rumahmu? Apa eommamu menyakitimu lagi?" sentak Siwon tak sabaran.

"Ahhi. Ahhu hanhha hehhangh hahhith hahha. Emh, ahhshahhu hahmhhuh, hahhi ahhu hihhahkh hohheh hehhuahh huhhah. (Ani. Aku hanya sedang sakit saja. Emh, ashmaku kambuh, jadi aku tidak boleh keluar rumah.)" ah, untung saja otak jeniusnya bisa dengan cepat mengarang alasan untuk Siwon.

"Kau bohong." tanggap Siwon.

"Ahhiha! (Aniya!)"

"Hhh, arraseo. Jadi kau tak masuk sekolah hari ini?"

"Hhhe. (Nde.)" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Ck, baiklah. Jangan lupa minum obatmu, aku harap kau bisa segera sembuh dan masuk sekolah lagi."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan begitu Siwon memutuskan sambungan teleponnya setelah ia menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dengan perlahan ia membaringkan tubuhnya yang masih terasa sakit sebelum ketukan di pintu kamarnya memaksa ia kembali bangun dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Huhha? (Eomma?)" kagetnya saat melihat Heechul tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kyu, boleh eomma bicara?" tanya Heechul sembari tersenyum, berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya selama ini yang selalu memusuhi Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun yang masih syok karena perubahan sikap Heechul padanya, hanya bisa diam dan menatap Heechul tanpa berkedip.

"Kyu?" Heechul melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Kyuhyun saat melihat Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan menatapnya tanpa berkedip, namun Kyuhyun masih acuh dan menatapnya tak berkedip.

"YAH! TAN KYUHYUN!" Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat Heechul berteriak tepat di depan telinganya, hingga membuat telinganya berdengung.

"Hhhe, hhaeho huhha? Hahhuhhkh hahha, hihha hihharha hhi hahlham. (Nde, waeyo Eomma? Masuk saja, kita bicara di dalam.)" ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya sambil membuka pintu kamarnya semakin lebar supaya Heechul bisa masuk ke kamarnya yang sempit.

"Ani, tak perlu. Ikutlah dengan Eomma Kyu, ada yang ingin Eomma tunjukkan padamu." tolak Heechul sembari menggamit lengan Kyuhyun agar mengikutinya. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sembari melihat tangan Heechul yang masih memegang lengannya, Tuhan, jika ini mimpi, aku mohon jangan bangunkan aku. Biarkan aku merasakan kelembutan Eomma lebih dari ini, batinnya tersenyum bahagia.

Heechul terus menarik lengan Kyuhyun hingga mereka sampai di paviliun yang ada di belakang rumah mereka. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya begitu Heechul menariknya menuju sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Joongie's AREA!' di pintunya, eoh? kamar siapa ini?, pikirnya bingung.

"Hhhh, sudah waktunya kau tau Kyu." Heechul menghela nafasnya pelan dan mulai membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

"Huhm-huhma? Ih-ihhi... (Eom-eomma? In-ini….)" Kyuhyun kesuliatan bicara saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Kamar bernuansa pink yang begitu feminim dengan pernak-pernik gajah dan hello kitty yang berserakan di dalamnya. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, kakinya melangkah ke dalam dan membawanya duduk di kasur king size dengan sprei pink bermotif gajah itu.

"Ini kamar Jaejoong, Kyu…" terang Heechul kemudian membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Siapa Jaejoong yang eommanya maksud? Apa hubungannya dengan semua ini? pikir Kyuhyun bingung.

"Humma, hiahha Haehhongh hhangh Humma hahhkhudh? (Eomma, siapa Jaejoong yang Eomma maksud?" tanyanya pada Heechul, sedangkan yang ditanya justru melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja nakas yang berada di samping ranjang ,mengambil sebuah buku yang ada di laci meja nakas dan menyerahkan buku yang ternyata adalah album foto tersebut pada Kyuhyun.

"Bukalah Kyu, mungkin kau akan mengerti setelah melihatnya." Ucap Heechul lirih, matanya sibuk menelusuri ruangan yang sudah sangat lama tak ia masuki ini. Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai membuka album foto itu. Dan ia kembali dibuat terkejut saat melihat foto Heechul, Hangeng, seorang yang tadi mengaku sebagai appanya dan juga seorang yeoja yang memakai baju toga sembari memegang gulungan kertas di tangan masing-masing tengah tersenyum bahagia dan membuat sign 'v' dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Sepertinya foto itu diambil ketika Eomma dan Appanya baru saja lulus dari kuliah mereka. Masuk ke lembar kedua, Kyuhyun kembali dikagetkan dengan foto Yunho yang tengah mencium pipi seorang lain di foto tersebut, alisnya mengkerut heran dan menatap penuh tanya pada Heechul.

"Hhhh, lanjutkan saja Kyu, Eomma akan menceritakannya setelah kau selesai melihat album itu." Jawab Heechul yang mngerti arti tatapan Kyuhyun padanya.

Kyuhyun kembali melihat album foto yang ternyata hampir semuanya berisi foto Yunho dengan seorang namja yang tak ia ketahui namanya dengan beberapa figure Heechul dan Hangeng di dalamnya, entah saat mereka terlihat bahagia ataupun terlihat konyol dengan begitu bahagianya. Namun foto terakhir yang ada di album itu kembali membuat Kyuhyun harus membelalakkan mata bulatnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Foto itu, foto Yunho yang tengah berciuman panas dengan namja yang sama yang ada di dalam foto-foto sebelumnya, bisa ia lihat wajah sang namja tengah memerah sempurna dengan beberapa tanda merah yang terlihat di sekitar dagu namja itu.

"Humma, Hunnie hohhonh hehhashkhan hahhudh ihhi hehhua, Hunnie hahha hehhalhi hihhakh hehhehhi Humma. (Eomma, Kyunnie mohon jelaskan maksud ini semua, Kyunnie sama sekali tidak mengerti Eomma)." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menatap penuh permohonan pada Heechul, yang hanya diangguki ragu oleh Heechul. Dengan pelan, Kyuhyun menarik Heechul duduk di sebelahnya dan meletakkan album foto yang terbuka lebar di pangkuan Heechul.

"Eomma tak akan menjelaskan semuanya secara detail Kyu, Eomma hanya akan memberi tahumu apa maksud ini semua dan apa hubungannya dengan dirimu. Di foto pertama yang kau lihat, kau pasti mengenali Eomma dan Appa bukan? Juga Yunho yang ada di samping Eomma, dan yang ada di samping Yunho, dia adalah Jaejoong adik Eomma." Terang Heechul perlahan, jemari lentiknya terus mengusap wajah Jaejoong yang tengah tersenyum begitu lebar di foto itu.

"Hahhu? Ahha huhuhhanhha henghanhhu Humma? (Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku Eomma?)" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran, menghela nafas sejenak sebelum Heechul membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Dulu sewaktu kuliah Eomma dan Appamu, juga Jae dan Yunho adalah pasangan yang paling terkenal di kampus kami Kyu, dimana ada Eomma dan Appa, disitu selalu ada Jae dan juga Yunho. Kami berempat selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama dan melakukan apapun bersamaan. Termasuk Jae yang rela belajar mati-matian agar bisa lompat kelas dan berada satu tingkat dengan kami bertiga walaupun kami tak mengambil jurusan yang sama. Tapi, sejak lulus kuliah semuanya berubah. Yunho mulai menjauh dan sibuk dengan karier kerjanya yang terus melejit dan melupakan kami. Kami hanya bisa berhubungan dengannya lewat ponsel, itupun hanya sesekali karena ia selalu tak ada waktu untuk kami. Bagi Eomma dan Appa itu tak terlalu menjadi masalah karena kami tahu mnejadi direktur di sebuah perusahaan setingkat Jung Corp pasti sangat menyita waktu, tapi tidak dengan Jae. Dia merasa kalau Yunho sudah mulai bosan padanya dan berniat mencari penggantinya. Joongie Eomma yang dulunya ceria berubah menjadi pendiam, ia yang biasanya selalu membuat onar lebih memilih mengurung dirinya di kamar dan mengabaikan kesehatannya. Yang paling parah, ia mulai mengonsumsi obat tidur agar bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa harus memimpikan Yunho. B-bahkan Eomma pernah menemukannya hampir bunuh diri dengan meminum begitu banyak obat tidur beberapa hari kemudian. Karena tak kuat melihat Joongie terus-terusan bertindak bodoh akhirnya Eomma dan Appa memutuskan untuk menemui Yunho dan memintanya memnemui Joongie di rumah sakit…."

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Ck, ayolah Jung. Apa kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaan bodohmu ini dibanding 'Boojae'-mu yang sedang ada di rumah sakit?" ucap Heechul sarkastik, tangannya terlipat di dada dengan pandangan menusuk yang mengarah pada Yunho yang tengah terduduk di meja kerjanya. "Aish, sudah ku bilang aku akan kesana setelah pekerjaan ini selesai hyung. Tak bisakah kau lihat aku sedang banyak pekerjaan?" omel Yunho pada Heechul yang terus-terusan mendesaknya.

"Aigoo, bagaimana mungkin kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dibanding kekasihmu yang sedang sakit Yunho-ya?" Hangeng yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya mulai angkat bicara karena melihat Yunho yang tetap kekeuh menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dari pada menengok Jaejoong yang sedang sakit di rumah sakit.

"Ck, sudahlah Hannie. Biarkan saja beruang bodoh ini, kalau sampai nanti sore ia tak menepati janjinya pada Joongie aku akan membawa Joongie ke luar negeri. Sekalian aku akan mencuci otak Joongie supaya dia bisa melupakan beruang bod-…."

"Yah! Hyung! Jangan melakukan yang aneh-aneh pada Joongie! Ck, arraseo, kka kita ke rumah sakit sekarang. Hhh, dasar iblis." gumam Yunho sembari mengemasi dokumen-dokumen yang masih ada di mejanya, melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Heechul dan Hangeng yang tengah tersenyum penuh arti dibelakangnya.

"Yah! Kenapa kalian masih berdiri disana, eoh?! Cepatlah hyung!" teriak Yunho kemudian membuat Hangeng dan Heechul segera menyusulnya dan merangkul bahu Yunho sembari memukulnya keras-keras, hhh sungguh pemandangan yang membuat siapa saja tersenyum melihat tingkah 3 sahabat ini.

* * *

"Joongie, lihat siapa yang hyung bawa." ucap Heechul begitu sampai di ruang rawat Joongie, tapi apa yang dilihatnya sukses membuat Heechul berteriak histeris.

"Omo! Joongie!"

"Hyung, Joongie kenapa eoh? Han ge cepat panggil uisanim!" Yunho yang ada di depan kamar Jaejoong dan berniat memberi kejutan pada Jaejoong justru dibuat terkejut saat mendengar teriakan Heechul dan mendapati Jaejoong yang terkapar di lantai dengan dahinya yang mengeluarkan darah. Dengan sigap Yunho mengangkat Jaejoong dan membaringkannya di ranjang pasien.

"Hiks, Joongie, irreona! Jangan menakuti hyung, jangan bercanda Joongie! Hiks, bukannya kau mau bertemu dengan si bodoh ini eoh? Hiks, bangun Joongie!" Heechul terus berteriak histeris sembari mengguncang tubuh Jaejoong hingga dokter datang dan menyuruh mereka menungggu diluar.

Yunho yang merasa bersalah karena selama ini terkesan tak mempedulikan Jaejoong hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan memanjatkan do'anya dalam diam. Merutuki kebodohannya yang terlalu mementingkan pekerjaannya dan mengabaikan Jaejoong yang selama ini selalu ada di sampingnya.

"Jung pabbo! Hiks, kau puas eoh? Kau puas melihat Joongie seperti itu?" teriak Heechul, dengan kalap ia memukuli Yunho sampai suara uisanim yang memeriksa Jaejoong menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Ehm, mianhae Heechul-ssi, apa Jaejoong-ssi adalah namja yang 'spesial'?" tanya Park Uisa, uisanim yang menangani Jaejoong selama Jaejoong dirawat di rumah sakit itu.

"Eoh? Maksud Anda apa, Uisanim?" tanyanya balik, tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan sang dokter.

"Eng, sebaiknya masalah ini kita bicarakan di ruangan saya. Kajja." ucap Park uisa mengarahkan mereka bertiga agar masuk ke dalam ruangannya yang memang bersebelahan dengan kamar rawat Jaejoong.

"Jadi begini, Heechul-ssi, dari pemeriksaan yang sudah kami lakukan, sepertinya Jaejoong-ssi merupakan namja 'spesial' yang mempunyai rahim dan tubuhnya juga bisa memproduksi hormone esterogen dan progesterone yang memungkinkannya bisa mengandung. Dan dari hasil pemeriksaan yang baru saja kami lakukan, Jaejoong-ssi saat ini tengah mengandung, usia kandungannya baru menginjak minggu ke-6, beruntung saat terjatuh tadi tak terjadi benturan yang dapat menyebabkan kandungannya terganggu." tak ada suara satu pun saat Park Uisa selesai menjelaskan keadaan Jaejoong, baik Heechul, Yunho maupun Hangeng masih terkejut karena kenyataan Jaejoong yang bisa mengandung.

"Ehm, Heechul-ssi?" suara Park Uisa yang tengah melambaikan tangannya di depan Heechul akhirnya menyadarkan mereka bertiga yang terlihat salah tingkah.

"Eoh, nde Uisanim. L-lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Heechul cemas.

"Tidak perlu cemas Heechul-ssi, cukup perhatikan asupan nutrisi yang harus Jaejoong-ssi penuhi setiap hari. Dan jangan lupa jaga perasaan Jaejoong-ssi karena biasanya orang hamil memiliki sensitifitas yang lebih tinggi dibanding biasanya." lanjut Park Uisa sembari tersenyum hangat melihat Heechul yang mengangguk antusias.

"Eng, boleh aku bertanya Uisanim?" gumam Yunho lirih.

"Ye, apa yang ingin anda tanyakan Tuan?"

"Emh, apa Joongie masih bisa melakukan aktivitas ranjang? Engh, maksudku apa aku dan Joongie masih bisa berhubungan seksual saat Joongie hamil?" tanya Yunho canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aish! Dasar Jung Yunho beruang mesum! Bisa-bisanya kau bertanya hal seperti itu saat Joongie hamil! ck, tentu saja Uisa tak akan mengizinkannya!" gerutu Heechul menanggapi pertanyaan Yunho yang terdengar konyol di telinganya.

"Hahaha, tidak Heechul-ssi, Jaejoong-ssi masih bisa melakukannya tapi dalam batas yang wajar. Jangan sampai Jaejoong-ssi kelelahan dan emh, kalau memungkinkan jangan terlalu kasar saat melakukannya." ucap Park Uisa yang kini tersenyum geli pada Heechul dan Yunho, sementara Hangeng hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah saat melihat Yunho yang kini tengah ditarik Heechul keluar dari ruangan Park Uisa. Dengan pelan ia mengikuti Heechul dan Yunho setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Park Uisanim.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

* * *

"Semuanya berjalan dengan baik sampai kandungan Joongie memasuki bulan ke-9, tapi kejadian hari itu sungguh membuat Joongie kembali terpuruk dan membuatnya kembali masuk rumah sakit. Yunho yang saat itu ada meeting di Jepang dan bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya sewaktu SMA seakan kembali melupakan Joongie. Tak ada kabar yang diberikannya selama seminggu dan membuat Joongie kesal dan nekat menyusulnya ke Jepang, tapi apa yang ada disana sungguh membuatnya terpuruk."

"Ahha hangh hihhahuhkhan Hunhho ahhuhshi, Humma? (Apa yang dilakukan Yunho ahjusshi, Eomma?)" potong Kyuhyun tak sabaran.

"Joongie memergoki Yunho tengah tidur bersama mantan kekasihnya Kyu, malam itu juga Joongie memutuskan kembali ke Seoul, tapi naas saat Joongie sudah sampai di Seoul taxi yang ia tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan dan menyebabkan Joongie pendarahan hebat. Beruntung Joongie dapat dibawa ke rumah sakit tepat waktu sehingga aegyanya bisa diselamatkan, tapi Joongie tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama. Ia meninggal sesaat setelah memberikan nama padamu Kyu."jelas Heechul dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya.

"Humma, hahhi Hunnie…(Eomma, jadi Kyunnie…)"

"Nde Kyu, kau memang bukan anak Eomma, Joongie lah Eomma kandungmu. Maafkan Eomma sudah membohongi dan memperlakukanmu dengan buruk. Semua Eomma lakukan karena Eomma selalu teringat perlakuan Yunho pada Eommamu saat melihat wajahmu." terang Heechul, Kyuhyun yang melihat Eommanya kembali meneteskan air matanya mulai merengkuh Heechul dan mengusap punggung Heechul lembut, mencoba menenangkan Heechul yang kini terisak di dadanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata kini tengah menatap nyalang pada keduanya. "Jadi semuanya sudah terbongkar, eoh?" desisnya lirih sambil menyeringai jahat.

* * *

"Kibummie, apa tak apa aku menginap disini? Bagaimana kalau Eommamu marah?" bisik Changmin saat Kibum menariknya duduk di ranjangnya.

"Tak akan, Minnie. Eommaku bukan orang tua kolot yang tak akan mengizinkan kekasih anaknya mengin ap. Ck, lagipula apa kau mau tinggal di rumahmu sendiri selama Ahjumma dan Ahjusshi keluar kota? Aku tak menjamin kau masih bisa hidup tanpa ada Junsu Ahjumma yang akan memasakkanmu." Kibum menjawab pertanyaan Changmin sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Changmin, dengan pelan ia menoyor jidat Changmin yang tengah mengerucutkan bbibirnya.

"Berhenti melakukan aegyo Shim! Sama sekali tak cocok dengan status sememu." komentar Kibum kejam. Changmin hendak membalas ucapan Kibum saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Kibum.

"Bummie, keluarlah sebentar." suara Heechul terdengar sesaat setelah ketukan pintu itu berhenti.

"Nde Eomma, sebentar. Aku sedang ganti baju." jawab Kibum dan bergegas mengganti seragamnya dengan baju casual yang ia ambil di lemari.

"Waeyo Eomma?" alis Kibum terangkat saat melihat Heechul menuntun Kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

"Mulai hari ini Kyu akan tidur bersamamu Bummie, bisa _'kan_?" ucap Heechul kemudian membuat Kibum sedikit terkejut.

"Mianhae Eomma, tapi malam ini sampai 3 hari ke depan Changminnie akan menginap disini jadi tak mungkin kalau Kyu juga tidur di kamarku. Sebaiknya Eomma menitipkan Kyu ke kamar Hae hyung." kata Kibum sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan, Heechul hanya menghela nafasnya pelan dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo, karena Donghae dan Kibum tidak bisa maka kau akan tidur dengan Eomma." putus Hecchul kemudian dan berbalik melangkah ke kamarnya sambil menarik Kyuhyun bersamanya.

-TBC-

Mianhae baru lanjut sekarang, momo lagi sibuk banget di sekolah, tugas dan ulangan semuanya pada numpuk, belum lagi tugas pw yang nguras otak + tenaga. buat readers yang udah sering nagih ini ffnya momo lanjut, mianhae kalau kalian kesel nunggunya.

btw, HAPPY WONKYU DAY! mian ffnya belum ada wonkyu momentnya, chap depan wonkyu moment udah mulai bejibun kok. insya allah, besok atau lusa momo publish oneshot wonkyu buat ngerayain wonkyu day, idenya udah ada tinggal nuangin di ffnya aja, semoga readers berkenan baca nantinya.

buat semua readers mianhae kali ini momo nggag bisa bales reviewnya satu per satu tapi semuanya udah momo baca kok, gomawo yang udah mau nunggu ffnya, semoga chap depan nggag butuh waktu lama buat updatenya.

yosh, akhir kata,

review please?


End file.
